


Not Like This

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale
Summary: Cordelia Maddox was a hunter who the boys had known for approximately three years. Her hair was dirty blonde and her eyes were an almost hypnotizing blue/green. They knew very little about her but they each trusted her with their lives. She was a good hunter, strong, quick and very smart. Though she was also not human. When Castiel had brought Dean back, Cordelia was the one who seemed the wariest, and even as the boys grew comfortable around the angel, Cordelia never did. She seemed to refuse to trust him until he had also found out her secret. Now, Lucifer was running free, waiting for the opportune moment to take his vessel and Dean was still refusing Michael. What is she supposed to do when Gabriel reveals something about her the boys hadn't known? Can she explain herself? Will they ever trust her again? And can she help stop Lucifer?





	1. Chapter 1

_It isn't supposed to happen yet,_  Cordelia thought as she stood in front of Sam, Dean, and Bobby. They each were sorting through books and boxes. From the moment Dean had been brought back, she'd had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.  _The apocalypse wasn't supposed to happen for many more years,_ thought Cordelia. She gave nothing away on her face or in her eyes, she'd learned a long time ago how to school her expressions. She knew she was upset and why. She trusted Sam and Dean but she didn't believe they could stop the apocalypse...It had been written in stone, so long ago. It was meant to be fate, their destiny. She didn't want them to die, either of them. She didn't want Bobby to die either. She had never hated angels and demons more than she did at that moment. Her green eyes blazed with an anger she could hardly hold back. Sam took in a sharp breath and spoke.

"Hope we never run into _her_ ," Sam said, causing Dean and Bobby to look up from their books.

"Who?" Dean asked. Sam frowned slightly.

"Corinna," Sam said and Cordelia's eyes snapped to him, her stomach twisting almost painfully as nausea swept over her at the name, her anger freezing and disappearing almost as quickly as it had come.

"Huh. Never heard of 'er" Bobby said.

"Not surprising. She just disappeared about five or six hundred years ago" Sam said, staring down at the book.

"Well...we don't need to worry about her then, right?" Dean asked.

"With the damn apocalypse goin' on?!" Bobby asked, incredulously. "Everything's comin' outta the woodwork! For all we know, this Corinna could be our next hunt."

"Well, Sam? Does it say anything about any signs? Anything for a heads up?" Dean asked. Sam flipped back and forth through a few pages, frowning.

"Nothing really. I don't get it, though. She can't seem to pick a side. One minute she's burning down a church and the next, she's ridding a town of a demon infestation" Sam said. Bobby and Dean stared at him in surprise. After a moment, everyone went back to sorting through boxes and looking through books. When Castiel had shown up a little while later, Cordelia went to her room, not wanting to be in the same room as him at the moment, and Sam had taken the opportunity to ask Castiel about Corinna. Castiel's expression had seemed to darken. He knew little about her except that she was very dangerous and they should stay away from her.

That had been several weeks ago. Now, they all knew who Cordelia was, that she was really Corinna. Dean hadn't taken it well, and oddly enough, Sam had taken it the best. She had had a lot to explain and she answered almost every single question Sam, Dean, and Bobby had. When Castiel had found out, he hadn't reacted as badly as Cordelia thought he would and when he saw that Dean, Sam, and Bobby were still very trusting of her, he seemed to accept it.

* * *

Cordelia, Sam, and Dean all stood outside a warehouse. Sam looked around the deserted area around the warehouse as if unsure this was the right place.

"It's the right place but I still think it's a trap," Cordelia said, looking at the warehouse.

"Well, you're probably right Cora, but at least it'll be fun," Dean said, flashing a grin, causing Cordelia to roll her eyes.

Sam and her followed Dean to the door as Dean opened it and walked through...and right into a hospital. Cordelia looked around in alarm, Sam looked around in confusion and Dean looked around in surprise. The next few minutes were a bit of a blur but the next thing Cordelia knew, she was holding the Trickster in her hands, pinning him to the wall.

"You guys are getting better!" The Trickster said with a pleased grin. "Was hopin' you'd get my invite."

"Wait. You  _wanted_ us to come?" Sam asked. "Why?!"

"You guys are  _fun!_ A lot more fun than the other yahoos I've been playing with," the Trickster replied. His smile froze as a feeling of both darkness and light swept over him. There was something achingly familiar there, too. "Uh...I'd love to stay and chat, but..."

"What's wrong?" Cordelia asked, tilting her head. "Got somewhere to go?" The Trickster's eyes darted around and, one-by-one, the doctors, and interns flashed out of existence and the corridors shortened.

"You guys too...We should leave" he said, his eyes betraying his worry. Cordelia renewed her grip on the Trickster and shoved him further up the wall. She grinned up at her captive and unfurled her wings.

"But you wanted us here. I thought you wanted to  _play,_ " Cordelia said lowly. The Trickster stared at the black wings, the feathers tipped a silvery white, and sagged in Cordelia's hold. Everything vanished, and he was left dangling by his coat collar.

"Oh, Cori..." He said sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trickster reveals who he is and afterward, he and Cordelia have a talk about their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, hope you enjoy. Also, I'm pretty sure this is short so I apologize for that as well.

"Oh, Cori..." The Trickster said sadly. He gasped when he was dropped to the ground of the warehouse. He stared up at Cordelia as her wings suddenly retracted and there was absolutely no sign of Corinna. The Trickster reached out with his senses but only found a human presence. He eyed Cordelia warily. "Cordelia," he said carefully, "Who have you been talking to?" Cordelia shook her head and took a step back.

"Who are you?" She whispered, her voice shaking. The Trickster slowly stood up, looking at the two brothers.

"You know about this?" He asked them, seeing that their shocked expressions had nothing to do with her.

"No. _You first._ Who are you? Because you sure as hell ain't a fucking Trickster," Cordelia nearly hissed at him. The Trickster laughed in disbelief as he shook his head.

"Cordelia Maddox...all the shit that's going on and you go and let _Corinna_ in? Do you have _any_ idea who she is? _What_ _s_ he is?!" He shouted. Cordelia glared but didn't answer. She could feel the Grace of an angel lightly touching her, seeking out Corinna, but careful to hide its own identity. If she wanted to find out who they were up against, she'd have to let the angel in, even if she didn't want to, which she didn't. Cordelia took a deep breath and prepared for the worst.

Bright, loving, and full of mischief, Cordelia instantly recognized Gabriel's Grace. She immediately pushed him out and edged away as Gabriel drew closer, staring at her curiously.

"Where...It's just you in there," Gabriel said in awe. "How'd you pull _that_ off?"

"Stillborn" Cordelia replied, trying to keep distance between her and Gabriel.

"But you need permission!" Gabriel argued. He looked at Sam and Dean, who were watching with slightly amused expressions. He ran his Grace over them to find, to his relief, that they were both human. Cordelia looked away uncomfortably.

"Not me..." She admitted softly. She sucked in a sharp breath when Gabriel's Grace poked at her again. There was no hate, just an intense curiosity and she tried to brush him off, but Gabriel was persistent. "Will you stop that? Knock it off!" Gabriel suddenly vanished and appeared behind Cordelia, causing her to jump as he looked her over.

"But this is...this is..." Cordelia spun around to face Gabriel.

"Wrong! I know! Quit poking me!" She shouted.

"Not _wrong_...You don't feel wrong...just...different," Gabriel replied distractedly as he circled Cordelia. She looked at the brothers, feeling helpless. She gasped when Gabriel suddenly jerked her into a hug and he used her surprise to weasel his way into her Grace, poking around every corner he could reach. Cordelia tried to push him out again but it was useless, he was too deep into her Grace. Eventually, Gabriel pulled back, holding her at arm's length and just _l_ _ooking_ at her. He was surprised by how much of her past matched the rumors and how much had been exaggerated. After a moment, Sam and Dean approached the pair but it was Sam who spoke.

"Is...everything okay?" Sam's voice was quiet, unsure.

"We're good," Cordelia said with the hint of a smile. It took a little while but Gabriel and Cordelia explained things to Sam and Dean. After another long moment, this one silent, Sam decided to trust Gabriel and Dean begrudgingly agreed to trust him, for now at least. Bobby had accepted Gabriel's gift of fine whiskey as an apology but had been opposed to trusting the Archangel. After a short talk, he also begrudgingly agreed to trust Gabriel, for now.

* * *

Cordelia and Gabriel were the only ones in the room. Bobby had gone to sleep, Sam had gone out to get him and Dean something to eat, and Dean himself was somewhere in the bunker, probably sorting through boxes to keep himself busy. Gabriel was sucking on a lollipop and Cordelia was watching him, apprehensive and curious of his presence at the same time. She finally broke the silence.

"Why do you still eat sweets?" Cordelia asked. Gabriel's almost golden eyes flickered to her.

"Habit" Was all Gabriel said. Cordelia nodded, understanding. She herself had been pretending to be human for so long that even though the people she cared about knew who she was, she found herself still doing very _human_ things.

Cordelia found herself staring at Gabriel. There was so much Cordelia wanted to say to him, stuff she'd never gotten the _chance_ to say. So many things that her Grace was swirling with the unspoken questions. She didn't even realize how obvious her staring had become until he spoke.

"Will you just ask?" His voice had a slight bite to it and Cordelia jumped slightly when she heard it. She looked away from him and down at her hands. Where should she start?

"Why did you leave?" Cordelia's voice was so soft that if Gabriel had been human, he wouldn't have heard her...but she knew he had because he stiffened beside her.

"I couldn't stand the fighting...so when rumors of a rebellion began spreading, I left. I ran from Heaven and came to Earth, pretended to be the Pagan god Loki. After all, who would search for an angel among the pagan's?” Gabriel said, his voice tight as if he was expecting judgment.

“I understand. I never wanted a fight...I never believed everything Lucifer had said,” Cordelia said, her voice quiet. Gabriel looked at her, clearly surprised.

“Then why did you follow him?” Gabriel asked. “Why didn't you leave?”

“Because I may not have believed the same things as him, but I wouldn't be Michael. I wouldn't abandon Lucifer when he needed someone,” Cordelia said.

“So...it wasn't because you were in love with him?” Gabriel asked and Cordelia frowned.

“No. I wasn't _in love with him!_ Did you think I was? Is that why you pushed me away?” Cordelia couldn't hide the pain and the anger in her voice. It had been so long ago but it still hurt as if it had just happened.

“I'm sorry,” Gabriel said and he knew he had never meant those words as much as he did right then.

Gabriel stood up and pulled Cordelia up with him, pulling her into a hug. Cordelia stood there for a moment, not moving, before seeming to melt into his arms, wrapping her own around him and hugging him back.

“Why?” Cordelia kept her voice quiet and Gabriel sighed.

“When I noticed how close you two were getting...I got jealous. I thought that you were falling in love with him and it seemed as if it was the same with him...I didn't want to come between you two, so I pushed you away, towards him. It hurt to see you together but I figured it was best since you loved him,” Gabriel said. Cordelia pulled back, staring up at him in bewilderment before punching him in the arm, hard.

“Dick!” She cried, glaring at him. “Why didn't you _talk_ to me?!” Gabriel didn't answer her, not knowing what to say except that he couldn't confront her and he knew that she didn't want to hear that.

“I'm sorry” Was all Gabriel could say. After a few moments, the anger drained out of Cordelia's face and she sighed.

“I know,” She said.

 


End file.
